


Fifty Shades of Crap

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: But don't be afraid, ForgivemeohLord, I'll be needing loads of holly water to recover from this, It's just a weird fic that was requested, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Porn, The first chapter is safe ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a busy day, Cutler Beckett headed to his bedroom. He at absolute certain did not expect the hell that awaited him after he'd close his eyes...





	Fifty Shades of Crap

**Author's Note:**

> It was a request from a friend, I'm doing this for her, don't blame me, please :""))
> 
> (at least not that much x""d)
> 
> Oh and pleasee guuuuys, leave COMMENTS.  
> I want to know how shitty my work is

It was another busy day for Cutler Buckett.  
\- Lord Cutler BEckett  
Yes, yes.  
It was another busy day for  
LORD Cutler Buckett.  
\- What did I just...!  
Hushhh, my dear.  
He finally finished hanging up those detestable pirates.  
There was still a bunch of these disgraceful criminals awaiting their doom behind the bars of a cell, but for today his job was already done.  
(Dear Ms Narrator, as an intercessor of the Brethren Court I wanted you to know, that we pirates, aswell as the innocent ones, are really displeased by your choice of....)  
DO NOT!  
Interrupt my story.  
Or I will  
find ya and steal yer gold...  
or worse.  
Trust me.  
You don't want to have an enemy in me.

Sigh.

Cutler walked down the hallway of his indistupably ostentatious mansion.  
[Excuse me, but this residence wasn't originally his prope....]  
Quiet, grandpa.  
Besides,  
Dead men tell no tales, don't they? So go boat your boat, thumble wherever the waves will carry you and stay out of my story unless I told you not to do so.

...

I hope Elizabeth haven't heard it...

 

ANYWAY!

 

 For him, the day was finally coming to an end.  
He entered his private lodging, a shrine of sheer tranquility. Noone was lurking around, there was no certifiable running, no aggrivated crying, no vociferous bawling, none irritating laughter, no nothing.  
Only quiet.  
Just quiet.  
But it was enough for Sam...  
\- I beg your pardon?  
Shush Sam, I will call you whatever I want.  
And don't give me that look, Sam.

 

Sammy was now sleeping in his bed.  
Throughout the whole day he was never looking so nice and peaceful like that. He always had to hold his chin upright with pride and composure was irradiating from his entire silhouette.  
\- Can you please stop talking and leave the room?

Oh...  
Okay, Sammy, whatever you....  
HEY! How is it possible that you're awake? I thought...  
\- Well, I think it might have something to do with....  
Hush! You. Sleep. Now.  
...

That's better.  
And I really have to fix that thing with characters hearing my voice all the time.

So...  
Cutler was immerssed in a sleep.  
It was a dreamless sleep. He didn't like dreams either way. He did not know how to dream...

Suddenly  
a silent creeping could have been be heard in the hallway.

 

The figure was slowly stomping on the wooden ground with each step followed by the sequence of sounds.  
Strangely, he had small buckets on his feet and by his tense expression it could be assumed that he was desperetaly trying not to make a noise.  
It was a very peculiary looking man.  
Walking by the ornamentaly covered corridor, he was looking for something.  
He was looking for the exact door of the exact room with the exact man resting inside.  
He found the right door.  
And then he vanished.  
It looked like he had been consumed by the wall.  
Not a while after, he reappeared inside the room. The only proof of his body being anywhere else but in aristocratic bedroom was a bunch of barnicles lying on the floor in front of the outer side of the door.

He passed his eyes over the whole room.  
It was pretty dark, so he couldn't have seen all these embellishments which abundantly covered the extravagant panelling.  
Although such trinkets didn't really draw his attention anyway. He wasn't there to just stare at those knick-knacks.  
He had much different intents on his mind...

He aproched the resting little lord and leaned a bit over to him.  
The stranger then stoped and glanced at Cutler's face. Beckett certainly was not even in the slightest aware of what's going to happen to him.  
Then the hair from the man's beard with a slow motion started to extend itself.  
No, no. It wasn't hair. It was something else. Slimy and soggy arms of an....octopus.  
It wasn't a normal man.  
It was Captain of the Flying Dutchman.  
It was Davy Jones.

Suddenly tentacles held themselves back.  
Cursed sailor lifted his crab arm, grabbed sleeping Sam by his neck and pulled him ferociously against the wall.  
Beckett woke up straight away.  
\- 'Ello Sammy - Davy greeted him with a contemptuous smile.  
Cutler for a second there was taken off guard and tried to contemplate why someone as Jones would call him like that. But he immediately threw this debate away and came to understand the piteous position of his situation.  
\- Ye 'ave something that belongs to me. - the pirate continued - Give it back! And I shall end this for you now without laying a single scratch on yer pretty face.  
\- You think you can scare me, Jones? - he muttered persistently through his clenched teeth while trying to rise his chin a bit. Even in the moment like this he tried to maintain his pride and look intimidating. - You can't kill me, you know it.  
Davy Jones laughed mockingly.  
\- Yer right. I cannot kill ya. - the man admitted - But I can find other ways to persuade ya - he grinned meliciously.


End file.
